El acto del Odio
by Akyu Nanase
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya fue adoptado por la familia Akashi a los 7 años, desde entonces, recibió abusos por parte de su hermanastro Akashi Seijuro. Hoy en día, su padre decidió ceder la empresa a Seijuro... Esto fue solo el comienzo del fin para Tetsuya [Modern AU]
1. Prólogo

Probablemente algunos os acordaréis de este fic, originalmente estaba destinado a ser un Natgray, pero al final borré la historia por falta de ideas. Ahora ha regresado para ser Akakuro, admito que de todos modos no tengo ni idea de como desenvolverla correctamente, pero me siento más cómoda escribiéndola con estos personajes, así que... ¡Disfrutad!

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Prólogo

"Ahh… Por fin…" Tetsuya soltó un suspiro agotado cuando finalmente terminó de limpiar toda la basura que había en el lugar

Akashi le miró desde su cama, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos "Ya era hora, _mi padre_ volverá pronto" Dijo, haciendo énfasis en esas palabras con un tono de desprecio

Sin decir una palabra y con la mirada baja, Tetsuya se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación, harto de haber tenido que recoger su ropa sucia y todo el estropicio de su cuarto, como de costumbre

 _Su nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, y el demonio pelirrojo que yacía en la cama era Akashi Seijuro, su hermano… o mejor dicho su hermanastro. Tetsuya fue adoptado por Akashi Masaomi cuando tenía 7 años, y desde que llegó a esa casa, Seijuro le había maltratado a espaldas de su padre con sólo 9 años, para él solo era un perro callejero que fue acogido por suerte, Tetsuya nunca le había hecho nada malo, pero por alguna razón, siempre le había odiado de esa forma_

 _Actualmente, Tetsuya tiene 17 años, estudia en la academia de Rakuzan de segundo grado, a tan solo un año de graduarse. Eso era lo único que aportaba algo de luz a su vida… En cuanto se graduase, podría conseguir un trabajo y salir de esa casa, lejos del maltrato continuo, los chantajes y las órdenes… lejos de Seijuro…_

 _Masaomi siempre le había tratado bien, era una persona increíble que consideraba a Tetsuya como su propio hijo, todavía no podía entender como un demonio retorcido y manipulador como Seijuro podría ser su hijo de sangre… era algo que escapaba de todo razonamiento. Por fortuna para Seijuro, Masaomi hacía una gran cantidad de viajes de negocios al extranjero, dándole las oportunidades perfectas para abusar de Tetsuya. Le obligaba a hacerle la comida, limpiar sus cosas, y todo tipo de trabajos que su padre le había encomendado a él expresamente, afortunadamente, Seijuro ya se había graduado, era un gran alivio para Tetsuya no tener que verlo aunque solo sea durante unas horas cada mañana_

 _Desgraciadamente, él no podía negarse a sus "órdenes"… hace dos años, Tetsuya se reveló contra Seijuro, tuvieron una pelea… y eso había sido su perdición. Evidentemente, Seijuro le había mentido a su padre, diciéndole que Tetsuya había enloquecido de repente sin ningún motivo, atacándole cuando estaba indefenso, y dado que Seijuro no se había defendido de ninguna forma, su versión encajaba, debido a que era el único que tenía rasguños y moratones_

 _Naturalmente, Masaomi no creyó la versión de Tetsuya…_

 _Tetsuya estuvo un año asistiendo a psicólogos profesionales bajo medicación, ninguno quería creerle, todos se aferraban a la versión falsa de la historia, pareciendo que no les importaba nada más que el dinero que Masaomi les daba por sus tratamientos. Afortunadamente, llegó el día en el que le consideraron 'curado', desde entonces, Seijuro le amenazaba con volver a mentir sobre ese tema, y Tetsuya sabía muy bien que su padre le creería, así que no le quedaba más remedio que ceder a su chantaje…_

 _Cada día que pasaba era un infierno, y lo peor no era eso, si no ver como Masaomi era ajeno a la verdadera personalidad de Seijuro… para él era su querido hijo, de quien se sentía increíblemente orgulloso por su habilidad en los deportes y sus increíbles notas académicas_

"¡Estoy en casa!" La voz de Masaomi se escuchó ligeramente desde el piso de arriba

Tetsuya soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos si él estaba en casa Seijuro tenía que contenerse. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero de pronto sus pies tropezaron con algo desconocido, cayendo de espaldas irremediablemente

Con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor, vio como Seijuro caminó tranquilamente a su lado, portando una sonrisa burlona sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarle, era evidente que él había sido el culpable, pero Tetsuya decidió simplemente desestimar el tema

Soltó otro suspiro mientras se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa y bajando también las escaleras, encontrándose a Masaomi hablando con Seijuro en la entrada, pero no pudo escuchar el tema de conversación

Cuando el adolescente entró en escena, las miradas se volvieron automáticamente hacia él "¡Tetsu! ¿Cómo estás, hijo?" Masaomi saludó alegremente, dedicándole una sonrisa fraternal "Siento haber llegado tan tarde, chicos, he tenido una reunión importante, y ha durado más de lo que esperaba" Explicó, volviéndose hacia Seijuro luego "¿Has ordenado tu cuarto como te dije, Seijuro?"

"Por supuesto, padre. También he hecho la cena, ¿Tienes hambre?" Dijo con una falsa sonrisa

Los ojos de Masaomi se iluminaron "¿Enserio? Vaya, eso está muy bien" Le felicitó con orgullo, poniendo una mano en su hombro

Tetsuya bajó la mirada, dolido por la escena. En realidad, él fue quien hizo la cena y ordenó su cuarto, pero claro está, Seijuro tenía que llevarse los méritos…

"¿Vamos, Tetsu?" Masaomi preguntó, volviéndose nuevamente hacia el adolescente

"Oh… yo… no tengo hambre, gracias" Dijo, forzando una sonrisa y fingiendo que todo iba bien

Masaomi llevó su brazo por detrás de sus hombros "Vamos, vamos, un chico joven como tú tiene que comer, haz un esfuerzo"

Ante sus palabras, Tetsuya no pudo evitar sentirse mejor, correspondiendo al hombre con una sonrisa genuina "Está bien…" Dijo, asintiendo

* * *

"Esto es realmente bueno, Seijuro" Masaomi felicitó, llevándose otro trozo de bistec a la boca

"Gracias, no es gran cosa en realidad" Seijuro respondió, fingiendo modestia

Tetsuya desvió la mirada, completamente irritado por la situación, no solo porque Seijuro era un pésimo cocinero, si no porque era muy buen actor, demasiado bueno…

"¿No crees que es increíble, Tetsu?" Masaomi le dirigió la palabra repentinamente

"¿Eh? Oh… Sí, mucho" Susurró, tratando de sonar convincente

* * *

Unos minutos después todos habían terminado su cena, así que Tetsuya se levantó, tratando de recoger la mesa

"Un momento, Tetsu" Masaomi irrumpió, haciendo que el adolescente volviese a su asiento "Tengo algo importante que deciros, quería que fuese una sorpresa para ambos" Declaró con un tono realmente alegre, lo que despertó su curiosidad

El rostro de Masaomi se volvió pensativo antes de empezar a hablar "Supongo que sabéis que la empresa ha prosperado mucho durante estos años, hasta el punto en el que tenemos sedes en varios países, no solo aquí en Japón… así que, iré directamente al grano" Hizo una pausa, pareciendo cada vez más ilusionado "Voy a trasladarme a la sede de Alemania, es una de las más importantes que tenemos, y necesitan mi orientación urgentemente"

Ambos jóvenes ampliaros los ojos "¿¡Te vas?! ¿Quién se encargará de la empresa, entonces?" Seijuro preguntó, bastante agitado y preocupado por la noticia

Sin embargo, Masaomi le dedicó una cálida sonrisa "Tú lo harás" Dijo sin rodeos. Un silencio tenso se hizo cargo de la atmósfera, así que decidió seguir hablando "Seijuro, hijo mío… cumplirás nada menos que 20 años en unos meses, ya eres todo un hombre, y creo firmemente en que podrás hacerte cargo de esto"

"Y-Yo…" Seijuro estaba sin palabras, sus labios se abrían y cerraban repetidas veces en un intento de expresarse, pero parecía inútil

"También dejaré la casa a tu nombre, pero no te preocupes, la empresa se hace cargo de todas las facturas, solo tendrás que ocuparte de ella a partir de ahora" Explicó "Sé que esto muy repentino, pero confío en ti, hijo, puedes hacerlo"

"Es… Genial" Seijuro susurró mientras sus labios se curvaban lentamente en una sonrisa "Prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, padre" Dijo con una mirada desbordante de ilusión

Masaomi asintió, orgulloso por esas palabras "Estoy seguro de que estaréis bien" Dijo mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, sacando un par de tarjetas de crédito pocos momentos después "Esto es para vosotros, sentiros completamente libres de usarlas tanto como queráis" Declaró, entregándole una a cada uno

Sin duda, Tetsuya estaba muy feliz por Masaomi y por el progreso de la empresa, hasta que pensó detenidamente sobre la situación…

…¿Ha dicho " _estaréis bien_ "?...

…¿Tendría que vivir a solas con Seijuro a partir de ahora?…

 _…No…_

 _…No es posible…_


	2. Demonio

**NOTA IMPORTANTE** : Esta historia tomará una temática oscura a partir de ahora.

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Sin duda, Tetsuya estaba muy feliz por Masaomi y por el progreso de la empresa, hasta que pensó detenidamente sobre la situación…_

 _…¿Ha dicho "estaréis bien"?..._

 _…¿Tendría que vivir a solas con Seijuro a partir de ahora?…_

 _…No…_

 _…No es posible…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Demonio

Los rayos de sol de la mañana se filtraron por los párpados del adolescente de cabellos azules. Tetsuya tensó su rostro y emitió un gruñido descontento, sin ganas de levantarse de la cama todavía, él solo quería seguir durmiendo, encerrarse en el mundo de sus sueños y poder evadirse de la realidad

Se trasladó a una posición sentada sobre el colchón, gimiendo perezosamente antes de ponerse en pie, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Llevó una mano por su pelo alborotado como cada mañana, a día de hoy se preguntaba cómo algo así podía suceder cuando él ni siquiera se movía en sueños

Tetsuya miró hacia su cama, el colchón y la almohada se encontraban en perfecto estado a pesar de haber tenido una larga noche de sueño

¿Ni siquiera su cama se percataba de su presencia?...

Exhaló un suspiro prolongado, decidiendo no mantener su mente ocupada con temas tan triviales. Habían pasado veintidós horas desde que Masaomi partió hacia Alemania, era imposible saber cuándo volvería exactamente, solo esperaba seguir con vida cuando lo hiciese, aunque quizás estaba exagerando…

…O quizás no

* * *

La mañana de Tetsuya transcurrió como cualquier otra, a excepción de que Seijuro no se encontraba en casa hoy, y el adolescente no podía estar más contento con ello

Preparó su desayuno sencillo habitual, una taza de café y tostadas, después de todo Tetsuya no era alguien que tuviese un gran apetito. Por el contrario, Seijuro era más exigente, le gustaba llenar su estómago cada mañana con un desayuno americano, Tetsuya desconocía como alguien era capaz de soportar tal cantidad de colesterol a horas tan tempranas

Se levantó de la mesa tras dar el último sorbo de su café, colocando la taza en el fregadero. Dio un breve vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, comprobando que todavía eran las nueve, hoy era sábado, así que tenía mucho tiempo libre para hacer sus trabajos escolares. Rakuzan era una academia prestigiosa, pero también muy exigente con sus enseñanzas, afortunadamente Tetsuya podía mantenerse al día con facilidad… Siempre y cuando cierto demonio pelirrojo no le molestase

* * *

El adolescente cerró su cuaderno de notas con un suspiro, había terminado todos sus trabajos pendientes, y todavía eran las doce de la mañana, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo ante su logro, ahora podría descansar el resto del día

Se dispuso a guardar todo el material escolar en su bolsa, cuando de pronto, escuchó a alguien entrar en casa, Tetsuya inhaló y exhaló aire profundamente, esperando que no se tratase de Seijuro, pero sabía que no podía ser nadie más ahora que Masaomi se había ido. Reflexionó seriamente a cerca de recibirle o simplemente ignorarle, la segunda opción sonaba tentadora, pero por desgracia, sabía que no era conveniente

Tetsuya salió de su dormitorio, caminando sin emoción a lo largo del pasillo, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras, se encontró con Seijuro, quien portaba su falsa sonrisa angelical característica, se sentía enfermo cada vez que la veía

"¿Ibas a algún sitio?" Seijuro preguntó, utilizando un tono de voz amable

El adolescente no pudo evitar apretar su mandíbula ante su actitud fingida "No es de tu incumbencia" Respondió de forma tajante

Seijuro empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio, sin molestarse por sus palabras "Hoy tienes el día libre, así que limpia la casa" Ordenó sin detener su avance

Tetsuya frunció el ceño ante su orden, no tenía ninguna intención de desperdiciar un sábado limpiando "Me niego" Declaró con toda tranquilidad

El pelirrojo se detuvo, volviéndose lentamente hasta dedicarle una mirada de reojo al adolescente "¿Cómo dices?..."

"He dicho que me niego, no lo haré" Se cruzó de brazos, demostrando su determinación "Tus chantajes ya no valen nada"

Seijuro lo miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos durante unos segundos, antes de cambiar su expresión por una de furia "¿Te atreves a negarte, perro callejero?..." Cuestionó con voz oscura, cerrando la distancia entre ambos con pasos lentos

Tetsuya estaba harto de sus chantajes, harto de su superioridad y harto de sus abusos, sintió como su sangre hervía con todas las emociones retenidas durante tantos años. Como si su cuerpo se moviese con voluntad propia, Tetsuya lanzó su puño contra el rostro de Seijuro, pero para su sorpresa, fue detenido con facilidad

"Tú no puedes tocarme" Seijuro declaró, retorciendo la muñeca del adolescente con brutalidad

Un grito escapó de los labios de Tetsuya, el dolor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo al instante "¡HYAAA, S-SEIJURO, N-NO!"

El pelirrojo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sádica "¿De verdad esperabas tener alguna oportunidad contra mí?" Apretó su agarre, amplificando su sonrisa cuando gritó una vez más "Eres débil, conoce tu lugar" Seijuro presionó su pulgar contra el frágil hueso de su mano, obligando a Tetsuya a caer sobre sus rodillas sin remedio

Las lágrimas fluían por la expresión de dolor del adolescente, Seijuro nunca le había torturado de esa forma antes, desconocía que podía hacer algo como eso

"No importa si no puedo chantajearte, todavía puedo doblegar tu voluntad…" Susurró, soltando su agarre para asestarle un rodillazo en la mandíbula, haciéndole colisionar contra una pared cercana. Ni siquiera le concedió un momento de tregua antes de cogerle del cuello, levantando su cuerpo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron "…Con la ausencia de mi padre, yo tengo tu custodia legal ahora, y mientras vivas en mi casa, harás lo que yo te ordene" Declaró con tono autoritario, todavía sonriendo por su dolor "…¿Ha quedado claro?"

Tetsuya no dudó en asentir, él conocía la verdadera personalidad de Seijuro, pero nunca había visto la sed de sangre reflejada en sus ojos heterocromáticos, estaba aterrorizado, era un auténtico demonio

Satisfecho por su obediencia, Seijuro lo dejó caer con desdén, dedicándole una última mirada de aprensión antes de reanudar sus pasos hacia su dormitorio

Tetsuya hizo todo lo posible por levantarse, su muñeca estaba entumecida y sentía una punzante sensación de dolor en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, una de sus muelas se había movido de su lugar, pero decidió encargarse de ello una vez cumplida la orden de Seijuro


	3. El comienzo del fin

**Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Tetsuya hizo todo lo posible por levantarse, su muñeca estaba entumecida y sentía una punzante sensación de dolor en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, una de sus muelas se había movido de su lugar, pero decidió encargarse de ello una vez cumplida la orden de Seijuro_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El comienzo del fin

Tetsuya emitió un suspiro de agotamiento mientras desviaba la mirada a su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las 6:00 PM "Tan tarde…" Murmuró con decepción al percatarse de que su día libre se había desperdiciado, pero después de la actuación de Seijuro no podía permitirse desobedecer su orden, no hasta encontrar una forma de hacerle frente, por lo menos

Ya solo quedaba una habitación por limpiar en la casa, y era el dormitorio de Seijuro. Tetsuya alzó los nudillos hacia la puerta de caoba para advertir de su entrada, pero se detuvo en el último segundo. Su mente barajó la idea de simplemente ignorar su habitación, después de todo, él estaría tan ocupado con sus cosas que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de ello

Finalmente, Tetsuya decidió evitar el encuentro con su hermanastro, bajó la mano y dio media vuelta por los pasillos

Realmente ya no quedaba mucho de su tiempo libre, de modo que simplemente se dirigió a su dormitorio, esperando que nadie le molestase

* * *

Tetsuya estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer la cena, pero sabía que Seijuro le obligaría de todos modos, de modo que prefirió hacerlo por sí mismo sin sufrir ningún tipo de reprimenda por su parte

No estaba de humor para hacer nada complicado, pero al mismo tiempo, no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente sencillo como para no pasar demasiado trabajo y al mismo tiempo agradar a Seijuro

Suspiró en derrota, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los armarios cercanos donde había un libro de cocina que podría serle útil, siempre había querido intentar algo nuevo, y este era el momento perfecto. Posó el libro en la encimera y empezó a pasar las páginas, asombrado por lo increíbles que parecían los platos mostrados en las ilustraciones, pero aún así, ninguno de ellos era lo que buscaba exactamente

Decidió seguir buscando de todos modos, ocasionalmente doblaba la esquina de las páginas que contenían recetas de su interés, incluso algún que otro postre, después de todo Tetsuya era un gran amante de la cocina. Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando el libro llegó a su fin, no encontró ningún plato de preparación sencilla, así que finalmente se vio obligado a hacer cualquier otra cosa a pesar de su agotamiento

Tetsuya cogió el libro y se dispuso a guardarlo en el armario una vez más, fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de alguien justo detrás de su espalda, pero antes de poder reaccionar, su espalda fue obligada a curvarse hacia delante, siendo inmovilizado sobre la encimera "Tetsuya...~ Tetsuya… ~"

La voz de Seijuro le provocó un escalofrío, intentó resistirse, pero el pelirrojo sujetó sus brazos detrás de su espalda con fuerza

Por otra parte, Seijuro disfrutó cada segundo de los quejidos del adolescente "¿Realmente pensabas que no me daría cuenta?" Cuestionó con voz maliciosa muy cerca de su oído, haciendo estremecer a Tetsuya cuando su aliento cálido rozó su piel sensible "No has completado tu tarea adecuadamente… Serás castigado por ello"

El cuerpo del adolescente se tensó por esas palabras, no sabía qué era lo que tenía planeado hacerle, pero viniendo de ese demonio, no podía ser nada bueno

Seijuro llevó su mano a la parte superior de la camisa de Tetsuya, donde empezó a desabotonarla lentamente "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez…" Susurró seductoramente mientras retiraba el último botón, descubriendo su torso desnudo

Tetsuya dejó escapar un grito tembloroso cuando Seijuro acarició uno de sus pezones con dureza, enviando subidas de tensión por su columna vertebral"¡S-Seijuro!" Se quejó mientras su cuerpo se retorcía ante la sensación conflictiva, no era la primera vez que le hacía eso, y sabía cómo esto iba a terminar

Los labios de Seijuro se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, él continuó con sus atenciones en los puntos sensibles del adolescente, deleitándose con sus súplicas mientras seguía hablando a su oído. Sabía lo que le excitaba, conocía todos sus puntos débiles, y con la ausencia de su padre, ya no había nada que le detuviese, disfrutaría humillándolo hasta que rompiese en lágrimas, tarde o temprano conseguiría doblegar su voluntad hasta hacerla pedazos "Ahora no eres más que un chucho callejero sin dueño…" Habló una vez más, esta vez con odio evidente en su voz. Seijuro volteó su cuerpo y sujetó su barbilla con brusquedad, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos "…Considérate afortunado de conservar todavía un hogar en el que vivir"

Tetsuya rogó una y otra vez, pero sus súplicas fueron ignoradas, toda su ropa fue retirada hasta quedar completamente desnudo, estaba aterrorizado, su hermanastro le había abusado y humillado de incontables formas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos

La sonrisa de Seijuro se profundizo mientras sus ojos se ampliaron en una expresión sádica, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que el cuerpo de Tetsuya había cambiado desde la última vez, su figura esbelta y su piel pálida logró nublar su visión con la lujuria, podía sentir su erección crecer dentro de sus pantalones "Has crecido mucho, Tetsuya…" Declaró con lascivia, relamiéndose los labios de forma inconsciente

El adolescente vio como Seijuro desabrochaba sus propios pantalones, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando reveló su miembro erecto "No… no puedes estar hablando en serio…" Susurró horrorizado de forma casi inaudible. Su piel palideció cuando el pelirrojo separó sus piernas con fuerza, situándose entre ellas "¡No, esto es ir demasiado lejos, no puedes!" Gritó en estado de pánico

"¿No puedo?" Seijuro cuestionó de forma retórica, inclinando su espalda hacia delante hasta que sus rostros se encontraron a escasos centímetros de distancia "Yo soy tu amo ahora, por supuesto que puedo" Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de introducir su miembro violentamente en su interior

Su grito de dolor sonó en toda la casa, pero nadie podía oírle además de Seijuro. Nunca había sufrido algo así antes

El pelirrojo ni siquiera le concedió un momento de descanso antes de empezar a moverse en su interior, su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro, la expresión de sufrimiento de Tetsuya fue lo mejor que había visto nunca, sabía que no tardaría en hacerse adicto de su dolor, los abusos menores ya no eran suficientes para él, le torturaría cada día hasta que cayese inconsciente en el acto

 _Sus gritos, sus lagrimas, sus súplicas, nunca estaba satisfecho, quería más,_ _ **mucho más**_ _._


	4. Odio

mariasimal11: Esta será una historia normal, lo que quiere decir que tendrá más de tres o cuatro capítulos, posiblemente más de diez, incluso, tengo muchas ideas~

A-san: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que no te traumatices demasiado xd...

Bolsita: Oh~ Habrá cosas realmente interesantes respecto a la personalidad de Akashi, pero viniendo de este personaje en concreto, supongo que te haces una idea de qué podría ocurrir~ Por otro lado, posiblemente la trama termine siendo desarrollada de forma vaga y pésima, mi imaginación a corto plazo es decepcionante y mi capacidad para desarrollar historias es peor todavía, es por esto que me tomo con calma las actualizaciones, tengo expectativas con esta historia, pero no quiero meter la pata (cosa que normalmente ocurre, y probablemente ocurrirá)  
 _Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas la historia :3 ~_

Papier: Me alegra mucho tu interés, lamentablemente no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir, así que esperemos que las actualizaciones no sean muy tardías...

 **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _El pelirrojo ni siquiera le concedió un momento de descanso antes de empezar a moverse en su interior, su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro, la expresión de sufrimiento de Tetsuya fue lo mejor que había visto nunca, sabía que no tardaría en hacerse adicto de su dolor, los abusos menores ya no eran suficientes para él, le torturaría cada día hasta que cayese inconsciente en el acto_

 _Sus gritos, sus lagrimas, sus súplicas, nunca estaba satisfecho, quería más,_ _ **mucho más**_ _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Odio

El adolescente caminaba a duras penas a lo largo de su habitación, hasta finalmente lograr sentarse en su cama, emitiendo un suspiro tembloroso. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía, estaba impresionado de que no tuviese más que algún moratón a lo largo de su piel después de lo ocurrido, pero sabía que eso no convenía a su hermanastro, después de todo, Tetsuya todavía tenía que asistir a Rakuzan, si alguien se percató de heridas o lesiones definitivamente sospecharían

Un quejido escapó de sus labios mientras se recostaba en el colchón mullido, su mente todavía no podía asimilar lo ocurrido. Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para merecer esto? Fue prácticamente violado por su hermanastro… no había palabras para definir la angustia que sentía en este momento, pero por alguna razón, sabía que algo así iba a ocurriría desde la marcha de Masaomi

Dudaba que pudiese dormir durante toda la noche, en este momento, Tetsuya estaba siendo abrumado por un sinfín de emociones, especialmente… _el miedo_

* * *

El adolescente agradeció que al día siguiente, Seijuro no se encontrara en casa. Supuso que había ido a encargarse de algún asunto de la empresa, ahora que él estaba al cargo, eso era lo más probable

No le dio muchas vueltas de todos modos, no le importaba si simplemente desaparecía para siempre, aunque sería una gran suerte si eso ocurriese. Tetsuya prácticamente cojeó por los pasillos en dirección al baño, viéndose obligado a ayudarse de las paredes para evitar caer, dado que sus piernas se sentían débiles y doloridas.

Por fortuna el cuarto de baño no estaba lejos de su dormitorio, sin perder el tiempo, se encaminó hacia la bañera situada en una de las esquinas para llenarla de agua caliente. Mientras esperaba, se quitó toda la ropa y se acercó al espejo, contemplando con horror las marcas rojizas y las magulladuras que se extendían a lo largo de su piel pálida. Exhaló un suspiro entristecido al verse a sí mismo en un estado tan lamentable, pero lo peor de todo, era que no podría demostrar nada con ello... probablemente se vería obligado a mentir si alguien le preguntó al respecto

Procuró no darle más vueltas y simplemente disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su baño. Tetsuya introdujo el pie con cautela antes de finalmente sumergir todo su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de resistir la elevada temperatura, después de todo, no había nada mejor que un baño caliente contra el dolor muscular, solo esperaba no seguir en ese estado al día siguiente…

* * *

Tetsuya regresó a su habitación después del baño, llevando únicamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Se dirigió al armario en busca de su ropa habitual, que constaba de de una camisa de color gris oscuro y unos vaqueros corrientes, no era alguien que se preocupase de su aspecto o de cómo vestir, después de todo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que tenía una notificación en su teléfono móvil. Se dirigió con pasos lentos a su escritorio, comprobando que Kagami le había llamado dos veces, así que rápidamente pulsó el botón de llamada

El sonido de espera se repitió cuatro veces, antes de que finalmente la llamada fue respondida "¿Qué ocurre, Kagami-kun?" Tetsuya pronunció a través del teléfono con su habitual indiferencia

"¡Oe, Kuroko! ¿¡Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?!" Kagami habló a través de la línea con un tono de irritación

"Cálmate, solo estaba tomando un baño" Explicó. Es verdad que Kagami Taiga era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero a veces simplemente se preocupaba demasiado

"Ah…" Kagami exhaló con entendimiento tras su explicación "¿Por qué no vamos a jugar al Baloncesto esta tarde? Los domingos son aburridos"

El adolescente se limitó a suspirar, en realidad quería asistir, pero si se presentaba en ese estado, Kagami definitivamente sospecharía "Me encantaría ir Kagami-kun, pero no me encuentro bien hoy"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué es, quieres que vaya a verte?" Respondió al instante dramáticamente, pareciendo alarmado

"Solo es malestar, posiblemente un pequeño resfriado, no es necesario" Comentó, tensando su rostro en una mueca de dolor mientras se sentaba en su cama "Mañana estaré mejor"

"Si tú lo dices…" Respondió "Llámame si ocurre algo, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo haré, Kagami-kun" Tetsuya respondió con naturalidad, presionando el botón de colgar llamada luego

Aunque a veces fuese demasiado protector, le hacía muy feliz tener a Kagami a su lado, era una auténtica lástima que él no haya podido asistir a Rakuzan, estos últimos años de secundaria se sentían muy solitarios sin su mejor amigo

* * *

Era de noche. Afortunadamente, el dolor muscular de Tetsuya había desaparecido en gran parte, mañana no quedaría más que una leve molestia si dormía lo suficiente

Sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo para comprobar la hora, eran las nueve de la noche, no sabía qué es lo que había mantenido a Seijuro ocupado durante todo el día, pero esperaba que volviese a ocurrir. Por desgracia, sabía que él llegaría de un momento a otro, así que se dirigió hacia la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena de hoy, después de todo, podía simplemente cenar antes que él, de este modo no tendría que hacerle frente

Sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, dando a entender que Seijuro ya estaba en casa. Tetsuya suspiró, al final no podría evadirlo, después de todo, así que se dirigió hacia la entrada, no muy dispuesto a darle la bienvenida, pero no tenía muchas alternativas

"Buenas noches Seiju-…" Las palabras del adolescente fueron interrumpidas cuando vio al pelirrojo. Sus ojos heterocromáticos reflejaban mucho más odio del habitual, su expresión estaba tensa, demostrando que estaba de mal humor "Eh… ¿Ha sido un mal día?..." Cuestionó con cautela, tratando de no inmiscuirse demasiado

Seijuro simplemente se limitó a ignorarle, dirigiéndose directamente hacia las escaleras del segundo piso y finalmente, hacia su dormitorio, ganándose una expresión de asombro por parte de Tetsuya

El adolescente intentó no darle más importancia mientras regresaba a la cocina, después de todo, no había tenido que enfrentarle, pero en el fondo de su mente, no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento


	5. Radiante sonrisa

**Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Seijuro simplemente se limitó a ignorarle, dirigiéndose directamente hacia las escaleras del segundo piso y finalmente, hacia su dormitorio, ganándose una expresión de asombro por parte de Tetsuya_

 _El adolescente intentó no darle más importancia mientras regresaba a la cocina, después de todo, no había tenido que enfrentarle, pero en el fondo de su mente, no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Radiante sonrisa

Esa noche, Tetsuya había logrado conciliar el sueño rápidamente, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el colchón, su torso ascendía y descendía con cada respiración silenciosa. Sin embargo, el flujo de sus sueños fue interrumpido cuando sintió algo desconocido en su mejilla "Nngh…" Gimió ante la extraña sensación, abriendo lentamente los párpados con una pequeña expresión de molestia

Al principio su visión estaba nublada y no podía ver más allá de la oscuridad de su dormitorio, pero cuando se acostumbró, pudo observar la silueta de una persona que se cernía por encima de su cuerpo, la misma persona que estaba sosteniendo su rostro con la mano

Sus ojos se ampliaron en reconocimiento, pero antes de poder reaccionar, la mano se trasladó a su boca, ahogando cualquier sonido que intentó formar. Tetsuya fue incapaz de reconocer al intruso, pero eso no era necesario, después de todo, solo podía tratarse de Seijuro

Hizo todo lo posible para resistirse, pero sus manos fueron inmovilizadas con fuerza por encima de su cabeza, deteniendo cualquiera de sus intentos. Sus rostros se vieron a pocas pulgadas de distancia repentinamente, fue entonces cuando el adolescente pudo apreciar el destello sádico en sus ojos impares " _Ahora me perteneces, Tetsuya…"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

"¡HYAAA!" Tetsuya se trasladó a una posición sentada sobre su colchón con el rostro empapado en sudor, respirando de forma acelerada. Su mirada se paseó por su dormitorio, percatándose de cómo una tenue iluminación se filtraba a través de la ventana, demostrando que ya era por la mañana. No había nadie en el lugar, además de él mismo "…Un sueño" Murmuró entre jadeos, tratando de normalizar su respiración para calmarse, pero las imágenes todavía se repetían en su mente una y otra vez

Sin más rodeos, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se apresuró hacia el cuarto de baño, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de una ducha helada

* * *

Exceptuando el sueño, la mañana de Tetsuya transcurrió como todas las demás, después de su ducha se vistió con el uniforme de la Rakuzan y se dirigió a la cocina, donde desafortunadamente, Seijuro ya estaba esperando. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para retener un suspiro, no siempre iba a lograr evitarlo después de todo

El adolescente envió miradas ocasionales hacia su hermanastro mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambos, no había ni rastro de la expresión homicida de anoche, solo su habitual rostro de dominio y prepotencia, y eso era un alivio para él, tratar con Seijuro en uno de sus malos días nunca era buena idea

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, como era habitual, Seijuro envió insultos y comentarios ofensivos hacia el adolescente repetidas veces mientras comían, pero Tetsuya se limitó a ignorarlos sutilmente, después de tantos años, sabía que el pelirrojo era capaz de cosas peores, así que unas pocas palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto sobre él

"Debo irme…" Tetsuya informó, llevando sus cubiertos hacia el fregadero antes de llevarse la mochila al hombro, pero Seijuro ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle o darle cualquier respuesta, simplemente se concentró en su periódico y su café, actuando como si no existiera, un comportamiento al que claramente ya estaba acostumbrado

* * *

Tetsuya no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a la academia a pié, era realmente cómodo que Rakuzan se encontrase tan cerca de su casa, de este modo se ahorraba muchos problemas. Los demás estudiantes ni siquiera notaron a Tetsuya debido a su escasa presencia, pero ni siquiera se sintió ofendido por ello, todo lo contrario, no le gustaba relacionarse abiertamente con nadie a excepción de Kagami, y mucho menos llamar la atención, así que esto era conveniente

Avanzó por los pasillos interiores hacia su aula, todavía quedaban varios minutos para que las clases diesen comienzo, pero de este modo se aseguraba de no encontrarse con nadie, y eso significaba no ser molestado por los matones. Por desgracia, sus planes no salieron como él pensaba, ya que a mitad de camino se encontró con la persona con la que menos deseaba encontrarse

Tetsuya se apresuró a ocultarse detrás de una fila de taquillas metálicas, a pesar de que probablemente ni siquiera hayan notado su existencia todavía, pero no quería correr riesgos. Se asomó ligeramente, admirando a las tres personas que se encontraban en el pasillo, compartiendo una conversación que el adolescente no llegó a oír por culpa de la lejanía

No se vio capaz de apartar la mirada de esos cabellos rubios, esos ojos castaños, y esa sonrisa radiante… No era otro que Kise Ryota, el modelo juvenil y estudiante más popular de Rakuzan. Tetsuya siempre se sintió intranquilo y nervioso a su alrededor, no podía mentir, sentía cierta atracción por el chico, ¿Quién no lo haría? Él era prácticamente perfecto en todos los sentidos, incluso tenía unas calificaciones sobresalientes

Tetsuya agitó la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de romper su ensoñación hacia el rubio, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Alguien como Kise Ryota era completamente inalcanzable para él, perdía el tiempo si creía en tener algún tipo de oportunidad

Tras una profunda respiración, reanudó su avance por el pasillo, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible. Nadie pareció detectarle todavía, lo que significaba que iba por el buen camino, pero conforme se acercaba a Kise, sintió como una sensación de nerviosismo creció en su pecho, sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más temblorosos, hasta que finalmente, Tetsuya se tropezó con sus propios pies, precipitándose contra el suelo junto a un grito de dolor por el impacto, provocando que las tres personas se percatasen de su presencia al instante

"Mierda…"

* * *

 **Siento si las actualizaciones son un poco lentas últimamente, pero estoy bastante ocupada con diversos temas y no siempre tengo tiempo para escribir, pero aunque sean más tardías, también son mejores, además, siento que estoy recuperando la inspiración por escribir~**


	6. Confesión

**_Anteriormente…_**

 _Tetsuya se tropezó con sus propios pies, precipitándose contra el suelo junto a un grito de dolor por el impacto, provocando que las tres personas se percatasen de su presencia al instante_

 _"Mierda…"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Confesión

Los tres estudiantes se miraron unos a otros, confundidos ante la aparición repentina de Tetsuya "¿Quién es ese?" Cuestionó uno de ellos, alzando una de sus cejas

"No lo sé, ¿Es estudiante de Rakuzan?"

"Eso parece, lleva el uniforme"

"¿Desde cuándo asiste? Nunca lo había visto antes"

Continuaron intercambiando comentarios entre ellos a cerca de lo poco conocido que les resultaba el adolescente, pero esto no le molestó, incluso los profesores se olvidaban de su existencia en ocasiones, era lógico que los alumnos ni siquiera le conociesen

Tetsuya se levantó con una ligera mueca de dolor, sacudiéndose la ropa vagamente antes de alzar la mirada hacia el grupo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que Kise Ryota todavía no había dicho nada al respecto, pero se sentía tan incómodo bajo las atentas miradas de los estudiantes que ni siquiera le importó la sensación de hormigueo en su pecho "A-Ah… S-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya… en realidad, yo he estado aquí durante todo el curso" Se presentó con nerviosismo, curvando su espalda en una breve reverencia "S-Si me disculpáis…" Finalizó, enderezando su espalda antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta del aula, deseando más que nunca estar solo. Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro detuvo su avance

"Vamos, no te vayas tan rápido" Una voz sonó justo a sus espaldas con un tono divertido

Tetsuya reconoció esa voz al instante como la de Kise, el hecho de sentir su mano despertó en su interior esas emociones desconocidas una vez más, a pesar de que el contacto físico era casi inexistente. El adolescente se volvió lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada del rubio "U-Uh… ¿Qué ocurre?" Cuestionó, sintiendo como si sus piernas fueran a ceder de un momento a otro

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kise por las reacciones del adolescente "¿Así que tu nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya? Te he visto muchas veces en la biblioteca" Comentó despreocupadamente, con una sonrisa tan cálida que podría derretir el hielo

Los ojos de Tetsuya se ensancharon ante su declaración "¿E-En serio?..." Cuestionó asombrado. Nunca nadie se había percatado de su presencia antes, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Kise Ryota entre todas las personas?... No sabía si considerarse afortunado o no…

El rubio se limitó a asentir, amplificando su sonrisa "¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eres tan adorable~…" Señaló sin rodeos, acariciando los cabellos azulados del chico lentamente

Tetsuya palideció ante la acción de Kise, él le estaba tocando… y no solo eso, le había llamado… ¿Adorable?... Sintió como su rostro empezó a arder, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado y su pulso se aceleró, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Un nudo en su garganta le impidió formar cualquier palabra, pero no podía simplemente quedarse en silencio, tenía que decir algo "Ah… G-Gracias, tú también, supongo…"

Las palabras del adolescente provocaron un gesto de asombro en la expresión de Kise, sin embargo, el rubio no tardó mucho en estallar en carcajadas, llevando una mano a su estómago

El adolescente quiso golpearse a sí mismo por una respuesta tan estúpida. Realmente los nervios sacaban lo peor de sí mismo, claramente estaba haciendo el ridículo… Aunque, tuvo que admitir que su risa era muy agradable "¡L-Lo siento, lo que quería decir es…-

Su declaración fue silenciada cuando Kise juntó los labios de ambos repentinamente, sin darle ninguna oportunidad a reaccionar. El beso no duró más que unos breves segundos, pero para Tetsuya se sintieron como horas "Me alegro de que pienses eso…" Kise susurró con voz agravada, todavía peligrosamente cerca de sus labios

Tetsuya palideció completamente, todavía sin poder asimilar lo que había ocurrido, ¿Kise Ryota acababa de besarle? ¿Realmente algo así había ocurrido?... Todo eso había sido demasiado para su corazón. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo de vergüenza e incredulidad, sus piernas se debilitaron al instante y su visión se vio nublada repentinamente

Antes de poder llegar a comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo, el adolescente se desmayó.

* * *

Tetsuya abrió sus párpados lentamente, junto a un tenue gemido de confusión. Su campo de visión tardó unos segundos en enfocarse completamente, fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba en la enfermería de Rakuzan.

Se trasladó a una posición sentada bruscamente, sintiendo una sensación de mareo por consecuencia, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por la situación, ¿Cómo había acabado aquí?...

"¿Kurokocchi?"

Su cuerpo se tensó irremediablemente al oír esa dulce voz familiar. Tetsuya trasladó su atención hacia un pequeño sillón situado en una de las esquinas. Allí estaba Kise Ryota, sentado con una de sus piernas cruzadas casualmente mientras sostenía una revista en sus manos… No era de extrañar que fuese un modelo, no importaba de qué forma lo mirase, era sencillamente increíble

Ante la contemplación del adolescente, Kise se limitó a sonreír. Se levantó del sillón, dejando la revista allí mismo y dirigiéndose hacia la camilla donde Tetsuya se encontraba tumbado "¿Sabes? Es muy irresponsable por tu parte desmayarte de un momento a otro, la gente podría preocuparse" Comentó con cierta diversión, llevando una de sus manos a las caderas con total normalidad. Después de todo, él sabía muy bien cuál había sido el motivo

"Yo… Lo siento…" Tetsuya murmuró con culpabilidad, viéndose incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, por lo que bajó la mirada. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Kise de él después de ese comportamiento tan ridículo, estaba seguro que no era muy adecuado desmayarse después de un beso, ¿A caso le odiaba?

El rubio solo dejó escapar otra risita "No te culpes tanto Kurokocchi, supongo que he sido un poco impulsivo" Declaró, sonando como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

Tetsuya no sabía ni por dónde empezar a comentar "Uhh… ¿Kurokocchi?..."

Kise simplemente asintió, sonriente como de costumbre "Hai~… Añado '-cchi' a los nombres de quienes respeto" Explicó, haciendo una pausa para inclinarse hacia su rostro, utilizando la palma de su mano para apoyarse sobre la camilla "Además… creo que me has gustado"

El adolescente volvió a sentir como su pulso se aceleraba ante la cercanía de sus rostros. No tenía idea de qué hacer o decir, si no había oído mal, ¿Kise Ryota acababa de confesar que le gustaba? Su mente se vio inundada de todo tipo de pensamientos contradictorios, una vez más, la sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo "¡L-Lo siento, tengo que irme!" Tetsuya se deslizó fuera de la camilla y se apresuró hacia la puerta de salida

Corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo que Kise le persiguiera por alguna razón, y a pesar de que empezaba a sentirse agotado, no se detuvo…

 _¿Cómo había llegado a una situación como esta?..._

* * *

 **Soy consciente de que las actualizaciones son lentas, pero ahora más que nunca, estoy muy ocupada.**

 **Dirijo un AU de rol en Twitter, y eso me quita la mayor parte de mi tiempo, de modo que, lamento una vez más la tardanza.**


End file.
